MapleClan
Welcome to MapleClan! This Clan is owned by Misty Fern. Please leave a request with the following information in comments to join Eye color: Pelt description: Personality: Family: Rank: Description In the midst of a beautiful maple forest lies MapleClan. Their hearts are kind and caring. They all have very warm relationships between each other. These cats are just pure good. Terriotory In the middle of the great Maple forest is there camp, an open clearing surrounded by maples. It s well protected Members Leader: :Maplestar '''- pretty dark golden she cat with deep green eyes and a small spot of white on her chest. She is caring and protective for her Clan. (Misty) '''Deputy: :Silverleaf - beautiful silver she cat with green eyes. Caring, but very loyal and respectful. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Brackenpaw Medicine Cat: :Stormpelt - blue-gray tom with caring, ice-blue eyes. He is fun to be around and is a natural mentor. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Honeypaw - white she cat with ginger patches and honey colored eyes. She is nice, and very shy. (Daughter of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) (Misty) Warriors: :Dappleleaf - light brown she-cat with dapples of darker brown and green eyes. She is fierce and loyal to the death. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Oakpaw :Tigerblaze- brown tabby tom with white chest and paws. He is protective and loyal. Former loner, Tiger. (Mate: Maplestar) (Misty) :Thornberry - light brown tabby tom with green eyes. He is unusually shy, but will stand up for justice. (Mate: Goldencloud) (Emberstar) :Pricklefur- gray tabby tom with pale white stripes, messy fur, and ice-green eyes. He is strict and fierce, but can be caring and sympathetic. (Warrior) ::Apprentice, Newtpaw Apprentices: :Brackenpaw - brown tom with white paws and chest. He is loyal and fierce, but he is also nice. (Son of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) (Misty) ::Mentor, Silverleaf :Oakpaw - large, battle-scarred, thick-furred, reddish-brown tom with broad shoulders, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Dappleleaf ::Newtpaw- red she-cat with black patches, a long, thin tail, and amber eyes. She is outgoing, fun-loving, and acts like a kit, but is also very hardworking. (Apprentice) :::Mentor, Pricklefur :: Queens: :Goldencloud - light gold she-cat with subtle dark brown stripes and green eyes. She is fierce and is very protective of her mate and Clan. (Mate:' Thornberry) (Emberstar) Kits: Elders: :Bluefrost - small, slender, blue-gray she-cat with long legs, a short tail, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn and strong. She and her mate, Crowtalon, often join patrols. (Mate: Crowtalon) (Wolfspirit) :Crowtalon - large, battle-scarred, jet-black tom with unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. He is clever and brave, and often joins patrols. (Mate: Bluefrost) (Wolfspirit) : RPG ---- "Got it!" Dappleleaf pounced on a vole and killed it quickly. More prey for MapleClan, she thought. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 03:08, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Maplestar padded towards the fresh kill pile, starving after along day of hunting. Maplestar Fall is here! ---- "Maplestar1" Dappleleaf ran towards her leader. "Yes?" she meowed. "I scented some rogues or loners near our borders. I just wanted to tell you, so we can be extra vigilant on our border patrols." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:42, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Maplestar nodded at Dappleleaf "I will ask our patrols to watch out" she said worried. Dappleleaf diped her head and padded away. Maplestar padded toward Silverleaf, who was napping in her den. Maplestar had decided to build a den just for the deput, sh thought the deputy deserved her own space. When Maplestar got to Silverleaf's den, she licked her ear and prodded her gently "Silvrleaf!" Maplestar had a very warm relaonship wth all of her clanmates, but especially with Silverleaf. They had been friends since they were kits. Maplestar Fall is here! 00:09, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- (May I make a few cats, Misty Fern? :) ) Dappleleaf stumbled onto her nest, her paws weary with tiredness. Time for a good night's rest, she thought sleepily to herself. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 01:24, October 16, 2012 (UTC) . ---- (Yes you can, Emberstar) Maplestar slowl padded through the forest with her deputy by her side "Silverleaf, do you like having you own den?" Maplestar asked as she sat down beside her deputy. Silverleaf was best friends with her leader, but she had great respect for her, more than others. She dipped her head in respect "Yes, Maplestar, I do like my own den a lot" she sat down next to her leader. Maplestar purred "That is great" Silverleaf flicked her ear "I would prefer to sleep with you though" she murmered that Maplestar couldn't hear. Maplestar looked at her. "what?" Silverleaf mewed embarrsed "I, er, was saying that , uh, I am glad you sleep with your mate and not alone" she studered. Maplestar's mate, Tigerblaze loved her very much and slept in her den. Tigerblaze had been born a loner, Tiger, but had joined the Clan after Mapleshine (laterr Maplestar) had started dating him. After a long chat with her deputy, Maplestar and Silverleaf apdded home and shared tongues before sleeping. Maplestar Fall is here! 22:25, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Cool. :) The cats are in the comments; you can add them in.) Dappleleaf woke up suddenly, panting. That was a terrible dream... she thought nervously. Dappleleaf had been walking in the forest when she had been washed away by a storm of blood. A voice had whispered in her ear, Not even StarClan can save you now. (Preclude to a prophecy^^, if that's okay. XD) ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:30, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Brackenpaw woke up as he felt Silverleaf proddng him "Brackenpaw!" she mewwed "You slept the morning away! Come on, you lazy furball!" she mewed with a playful tone. Brackenpaw groaned "Yes, Silverleaf" He got up and saw that Oakpaw was coming into camp with a giant mouse in his mouth. Wow, I really did sleep the morning away! ''He thought guiltily. Silverleaf padded beside him "Since you've only been an apprentice for a few days, I think we should go hunting near the Great Maple as we explore the heart of our territory." she mewed as she stared at Brackenpaw. The great Maple had been there for as long as all the elders could remeber, it was the biggest and strongest tree in the whole forest. Apprentices were often sent to hunt there, squirrels, mice, voles and birds all nested in the Maple's grand branches. Brackenpaw speeded his walking at the chance to hunt "Ok! will catch more than anyone!" he mewed excitedly as he ran towards the entrance of the camp. Maplestar Fall is here! ---- Honeypaw decided today was the day to tell the Clan who she reall wanted to be. She didn't want to fght or hunt, she wanted to heal and help. She wanted to be Stormpelt's apprentice, and he had agreed gladly. She padded out of her den and saw Brackenpaw heading out of the camp. She ran towards him and yowled "Wait! I need to tell you something!" she skidded beside him, as he jumped in surprise. "O-Ok, but I was going hunting near the Great Maple with Silverleaf. I know you don't have a mentor yet, but I am sure ou can come wwith us, right Silverleaf?" he mewed as he turned to hos mentor. Silverleaf nodded "Of course Honeypaw can come with us" Honeypaw shifted her paws uncomfortably "about that.... wanted to tell you something in private, Brackenpaw" reluctnaly, Brackenpaw nodded and followed her towards Maplestar;s den, where their mother was next to their father, Tigerblaze. He knew it was an honor to be te leader's son, so he respected her more than a son should. When he came in with Honeypaw, she dipped her head respectfully, and Brackenpaw too. "Honeypaw, what did you want to tell us?" Mewed Tigerblaze. Honeypaw mewed uncomfortably"It's about what I want to be..." She paused for a moment, and Tigerblaze spoke "well, you will be a great warrior, I know you don't have a mentor yet but I was thinking Silverleaf could take the two of you..." He sounded secure as he spoke, as if he knew his daughter's future "And you will turn out a fine warrior, just like your mother. I don't know why you are questioning you future, honey." he sounded a bit confused. Honeypaw cleared her throat nervously "Father, I-I-" she knew her father was strict with his children, expecting them to obey him, although he loved them very much indeed. "Y-yes, father I will be a great warrior, just like you want me to" she replied diaspointedly. Tigerblaze purred "I knew you would turn out a fine cat! Now, don't come up with silly questions about your future again, understood?" him tone grew firmer. Honeypaw wanted to yell at her father, but she knew not to because it would mean cleaning the elder's den for a few days "Yes, Father." she dipped her head, but raised it again ad faced her father firmly "Wait! what if I don't want to be a warrior? What if I want to be a medicne cat?" she asked scared of her father's response. He puffed his chest and responded "Well, then you can be a medicine cat, if you really want to...." he mewed stunned. Honeypaw's gaze brightened "Really? You will let me me a medicine cat? That's great! Thanks you so much. Father!" She went over and rubbed her father. Maplestar spoke for the first time "Honeypaw, if you really want to be a medicine cat then you will, but with one condition, ok?" her mother sounded rather pleased as she faced Tigerblaze, he nodded and turned to Honeypaw "You will train as a healer as long as you agree to let me teach you to fight a few times every moon" He sounded serious. Honeypaw hated learning to fight, but she agreed "yes, I will!" she agreed excitedly. After the familiy meeting was over, she ran to Stormpelt's den to tell him the great news. Maplestar Fall is here! ---- Stormpelt flinched at the sound of thudding paws coming into the den. Grimacing with eyes half-shut tight, he turned around around slowly and opened his eyes fully to see Honeypaw. "Great news!" she meowed excitedly. Her tail was swaying from side to side. "You can be my apprentice?" he guessed. She nodded, and Stormpelt perked up. ''Yes, my first apprentice! "Great! We'll get started on your training as soon as possible." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 06:06, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Maplestar padded to sit down next to Tigerblaze and licked his ears "Don't be dissapointed, it is wat Honeypaw wants to be." she looked at him in the eyes. He mewed lowly "I know, but I wanted her to be a warrior...,she has a great spirit." he gazed at her deep green eyes. "She will turn out a great medicine cat, you will see." she layed down and relaxed as Tigerblaze layed beside her. Maplestar Fall is here! 18:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Okay, so what herb helps soothe wounds?" Stormpelt inquired of Honeypaw. Honeypaw screwed up her face, then answered tentatively, "Comfrey?" Stormpelt nodded. "Yes, that's it. You're doing really well so far in naming the herbs and their uses." Honeypaw straightened up, her honey-golden eyes glowing. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:02, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Brackenpaw felt someone prodding him awake "Brackenpaw!" mewed Silverleaf trying to awake him "We have to go on a hunting patrol!" MaplestarFall is here! 02:15, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- The scent of rabbit overwhelmed Oakpaw's senses. He crept toward it, and soon saw the creature. It was fairly large. He pounced, landing on the rabbit. It let out a squeal of surprise, and Oakpaw quickly bit it's neck. "Great catch," Dappleleaf meowed, padding out from behind a bush. "Thanks," Oakpaw meowed. "Take it back to camp, then meet me at the training area." Oakpaw grabbed his prey in his jaws, then raced back towards camp. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 02:26, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dappleleaf watched her apprentice pad into the training hollow. "Today we're going to practice the belly rake. Like so." Dappleleaf lay down on the ground, and quick as lightning, flashed her claws across the air, and sprang back up. "That move will help you get back in control if you're pinned down by an enemy," Dappleleaf explained. "Try it." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 03:42, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Great, but you need to be a bit faster," Dappleleaf meowed after Oakpaw had tried the move. He he tried it again and again until he had mastered the move. "Great job," Dappleleaf purred. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 04:36, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Soon enough, you'll be ready for your final assessment," Dappleleaf commented. "Really?" Oakpaw inquired. Dappleleaf nodded. "In fact, right now I think you're more than ready, but Maplestar told me that I have a few more things to teach you." "Thanks!" Oakpaw meowed as he walked out of the training hollow. (Goldencloud is going to have her kits now.) "It's over!" Stormpelt declared. His apprentice, Honeypaw, peered over his shoulder at three tiny, squirming kits. Thornberry was squashed inside the nursery, eager to be there for his mate. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 18:28, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Brackenpaw pounced "Gotchya!" he mewed cheerfully. He had been hunting the whole morning, and this was his first squirrel caught in the day. He had also caught a fat vole and a mouse, being a lot to feed his small Clan. Silverleaf had said he could have his asessment with Oakpaw, but they needed to wait a bit longer as apprentices. "That should be enough prey for today from me!" he said out loud starting to pad home. His mentor had let him on his own, though she would be watching, to practice for his asesment. "That was a great catch!" Silverleaf jumped unexpectedly from a blueberry bush "You are definetly ready for your asesment, we just have to wait for Maplestar's aproval" she sounded very pleased with her apprentice. MaplestarFall is here! 21:02, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- (May I make a few cats and add in Goldencloud's kits, please, Misty? =) ) Silverleaf swept her tail around Brackenpaw's shoulders. "Let's get back to camp. Then you can tell everyone how much you caught by yourself," she commented cheerfully. The mentor and apprentice made their way back to MapleClan camp. Dappleleaf slunk warily through the woods. Lately, everywhere she had looked had been drenched in blood, and the same ominous voice would whisper into her ear with the same warning every time: Not even StarClan can save you now. Dappleleaf squeezed her eyes shut. I just want it to stop! she wailed silently. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 22:41, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans